


Let's Get Married

by ShaniquaCynthia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Forced Marriage, Love Confessions, Threats mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaniquaCynthia/pseuds/ShaniquaCynthia
Summary: Inspired by Jagged Edge Let's Get MarriedAlso not beta'd all mistakes are on me





	

Looking in the mirror in my wedding dress I felt numb. Getting married to a business associate to help further my father's legacy when he isn't the man I want. My adoptive parents were just that, adoptive parents. Now don't get me wrong they did give me great education, making sure I'm well fed, and hanging with the right crowd.

But at the same time I was told to hang out with a certain crowd of people, meaning their inner circle friend's kids. They're okay but I don't know there's something that's missing that I just couldn't put my finger on...until college. During college I kept my head in the books like Sharon and Alan raised me too. I want to maybe two or three parties just to see if it was something I like to do a lot.

Sadly to say, not my kind of thing to indulge in. That was until one night at a party I met HIM. I probably shouldn't have fallen in love with him at first sight but I did. And by the look on his face he did too. College before him was boring and almost unbearable but now that we're spending time together it's so amazing being with him.

But of course reality sets in, Sharon and most definitely Alan wouldn't approve of him. He isn't from a wealthy family he has a mechanic's job at his family's garage and doesn't appear to be someone they would want me to be with. They, mostly Allen, told him so to our faces when I brought him home one day. Sharon said that they already chose a fitting husband for me too wed in a few years. We were both devastated and no matter what I said or how much I rebelled they wouldn't hear of it.

Besides threatening him and his family they went as far as putting me in a different school in a different state to keep us apart. But we would always find each other no matter what they did. Sharon had had enough and sent me down to set me straight.

"Look here little girl. You owe us EVERYTHING! You will stop this nonsense rebellion of yours and drop that good-for-nothing," Sharon said.

"But I love him."

"You shut your mouth! This isn't about love its about marriage! Marrying the right person in the right family and associating with the right people has kept this legacy afloat. You will LEARN to LOVE this man who we chose for you."

"But I don't love him. And I don't want to learn to love him either."

Shaking her head Sharon says. "You. Will. You thought I loved Alan when we first met? I had to learn to LOVE that."

"Do you love him now? Still?" I asked her.

I felt Sharon smoothing down my wedding dress snapping me out of thoughts. Even though this was the only thing that she let me choose. I might as well have let her pick it with how I didn't want to get married to this man. Sharon was right though, I owe them everything. If I have to marry this man to appease them, then so be it. Its not like I was perfect, they tried to though. Had me dress to dress, talk and associate myself with people they approve of.

I was just a trophy that they paraded around. Where was the love in all this? The love that I so desperately needed?

The oregano starts playing 'Here Comes the Bride' plays as I walk down the aisle and to the man I am to wed. Allen squeezed my hand and told me with a smile on his face that he was you-

of me before giving me to my soon to be husband. As the preacher went on and on all I could think about was Dean. How now that I won't be able to see or hear from him again.

\- And I just can't stand the thought of losing you-

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," says the preacher.

Looking towards the crowd a lone figure stands up from the back. Dean stands up and walks up to the alter. I look at him shocked, scared and relieved to see him here.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Alan stands protesting.

"I'm here to stop this wedding and take back MY woman," Dean says.

Avoiding looking at him feeling guilty and ashamed of yourself for leaving him. And here he is still fighting for me and I can't even look at him in the eyes.

"Baby look at me."

He turns your head to him meeting her eyes.

"He doesn't love you, I do. And I know you love me too. Yeah you may not be what they want but you're are what I want, an angel, MY angel. Baby you are my angel and no amount of money will change my mind."

"Dean please," I pleaded with him but my heart beats faster with every word he says.

"No listen, when you walked away from me...God my heart broke. I felt a pain so deep in my chest, my soul, my heart bled for you. I can't lose you to him." Dean points the groom. "Someone who has a stick so far up his ass you can't tell which way is which." He looks to the preacher. "Sorry father..."

Dean looks back you.

"He has the approval of your father because of his money and who his family is. And all I got is my lobe for you, isn't that enough? You are my everything and I may not be rich but I love you and I'll take care of you no matter what. I can't let you marry someone you don't love because I know you, the real you."

Tears roll down your face but Dean wipes them off with his thumbs.

"You want something real, someone who will show you unconditional love and acceptance you've been craving all your life. And if would open your eyes and see, see me who is begging you not to do this and be my girl, my angel. I love you Angel."

Alan pulls Dean away from you.

" You really going ro believe this good for nothing? He can't take care of you like Shawn here can. He is nothing, beneath us," Alan proclaims to you.

"He is just a crazy looking for money," Sharon throws in.

"First off I have my own money. And two you're right, I am a crazy man but I'm in love. And I want to marry her, with or without your permission or blessing," Dean tells him but looks at you.

"No I forbid you!" Alan says getting in between her and Dean.

Drying up your tears and going back to everything that Dean said she made her choice. Walking around Alan and to Dean smiling and nodding yes as he smiles back. Turning to your father you tell him what you feel.

"I love you both and I thank you so much for all you've done for me. But I can't marry Shawn, I love Dean-I'm in love with Dean and I can't leave him. I can't hurt him anymore than I already have. I want to be happy...and Dean does that for me, he makes Soo happy."

"If you go with him you will not be in our will. You will get nothing, you will BE nothing. And don't come back to us when he eventually breaks your heart," Sharon says standing with her husband.

Hearing them say that hurt you. Yeah they didn't show her much love and affection but they did take her in and raised her.

"Well, so be it. I'm leaving and I'm going to be happy."

Turning back to Dean he grabs your hand and go to walk out the church much to the disappointment of the people on attendance. They got to the middle of the aisle before a voice stopped us. It was the preacher.

"Why don't you two get married right here right now?" He said.

"Not on my dime they won't!" Alan raised his voice.

"Well in that case it'll be free, one time only of course. So, will you two please come back and step forward unless...you've changed your minds," the preacher says to them.

Dean immediately walks to the alter. "What do you say Angel? Let's get married."

-Meet me at the alter in your white dress

We ain't getting no younger so we mind as we might as well do it

Been feeling you for all the while girl, I must confess

Girl let's get married-

Walking up to the alter we grasp our hands together. Alan and Sharon walk out with the rest of the guests but the kids you went to school with stayed. Smiling and giving you a thumbs up. The preacher continues where he left off and soon we were kissing to make it official. Looking to Dean I smiled and kissed him again and not regretting a thing that was said or done. As long as I have Dean I'll be alright.

R&R


End file.
